Mina/Games/Quotes/USUM
Seafolk Village * First encounter :"Welcome!" :"I'm Mina. I'm the local captain." :"So let's get right down to things. Which one of you is here for my trial?" :"The kahuna? Oh... Well, that’s a problem. Maybe you should talk to Hapu?" * After meeting Hapu at the Ruins of Life :"Did you find out anything useful?" :"Little Hapu was? We've been having old man Nanu look after our grand trials up until now. Heh! Now we've got our own little kahuna! That's great!" ::If the player answers "Exeggutor Island" to Lillie: "Exeggutor Island? Oh, where the flute is... Right!" ::If the player answers "To find the flute" to Lillie: "Where the flute is...? Oh! You mean Exeggutor Island, right?" :"Well, in that case, we'd better get the chief!" :"Hold up there, little lady! It's who will go on this trip. / is a Trainer, after all. And Exeggutor Island is a pretty crazy place..." :"And while we're waiting for ... I'll make you model for a picture, Lillie!" :"Now you've got to play those flutes up at the altar, I guess. The altar can be found in the deepest part of the Vast Poni Canyon." Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"! Alola, alola! I got curious because I saw the altar go all dark. But I guess you took care of all that, huh? But I'm not going to let you take all the good parts! I'm a captain, too, you know? So why don't you see if you can beat my trial? If you're ready to try, just come by my house. It's in Seafolk Village. Or, yeah, I guess you could just come with me...Let me know if you wanna go together" ::I do!: "Then let's get this show on the road!" ::Maybe later: "Just don't forget, then. Come by my house in Seafolk Village!" * If the player initially answers "Maybe later" :"Hey! So what do you think? You wanna go back home with me?" ::I do!: "Then let's get this show on the road!" ::Maybe later: "Just don't forget, then. Come by my house in Seafolk Village!" Seafolk Village :"So I take it you're ready to take my trial, right? You did come to my house like I said, after all." ::That's why I'm here!: "Heh heh heh...Then let the trial of Mina begin!" ::That's not why I'm here!: "What, really?" * Before battle :"I guess I've got to tell you what you need to do. You have to battle me!" * Upon being defeated :"Woah! I'm shocked at your strength!" * After being defeated :"Phew! Looks like you have had some kind of island challenge! Since you managed to beat me, though, I'll give you this Pink Petal as proof." :"That's a good start. But you've only just begun my real trial. Now you have to go around to all the captains in Alola and get a petal from each one of them!" * Location hints :"Ilima, huh? He's usually up on , right? That’s where Verdant Cavern is, after all. If you have trouble tracking him down, try to find a to ask. That might help." :"Lana's usually out in Brooklet Hill, yeah? Though she visits Lush Jungle a lot, too." :"If Mallow ever has free time, she'll be in Lush Jungle looking for ingredients for her cooking. For sure." :"Kiawe? Hmm. Probably off dancing somewhere? With those of his." :"If you want Sophocles, you’ve gotta check the Hokulani Observatory, right?" :"Acerola can be found at Aether House! I know that one for sure!" * After collecting all petals :"Welcome back, ! You didn't just beat the captains to get all their petals. You even beat the Totem Pokémon that came to check out the Rainbow Flower we made! You are just too great, . You're a great Pokémon Trainer! So here you go! A piece of Fairium Z for you!" :"Watch this real close!" :"You've finished all your trials, so the only thing left for you is your grand trial! It'll be little Hapu's first grand trial. That's pretty exciting." * After clearing Hapu's grand trial :"Phew. You have to be one seriously astounding Trainer to outdo little Hapu." * After becoming Champion :"That's amazing how you've made it this far! Pokémon League Champion! Wow... Maybe I should just start making pressed flowers for anyone who manages to become a Champion, rather than all this captaining, huh?"